


The Nature of Stone

by Aipilosse



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Background Poly, Being Walked In On, Doriath, F/F, Kinda, Melian invents yoni egg sex toys, Object Insertion, Sex Magic, Teacher-Student Relationship, background thingol/melian, in the words of my beta, thingol is just like "ah yes dear another one of your lovers"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aipilosse/pseuds/Aipilosse
Summary: Melian is an excellent teacher, and Galadriel is eager to learn everything she is willing to share.
Relationships: Galadriel | Artanis/Melian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	The Nature of Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownlessliestheking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownlessliestheking/gifts).



> Thank you for the beta read [AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster)!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day crownlessliestheking! Funny story, I actually guessed that you were my giftee just from the pairings and the request for angst. I didn't manage angst, but I hope you still enjoy!

Melian was an unparalleled teacher. Under her guidance, the elves of Doriath had been able to create a cavernous palace, shielded by earth but still full of light and birdsong. Through her teaching the Sindar had become wise and skilful. She even taught the Naugrim her arts.  _ I wonder if she taught them this skill _ , Galadriel wondered as her tongue circled Melian’s clit. Melian sighed, a sound like a summer’s breeze, and Galadriel knew she had found the right rhythm. 

Ignoring the stiffness in her ankles and the hard ground beneath her knees, she redoubled her efforts, twisting her fingers and moving her tongue until her face was damp with her own spit and Melian’s slick. Finally she was rewarded with a musical cry, a sound as sweet and deep as a cello, as Melian twined her fingers in Galadriel’s hair.

Melian released her, and she sat back on her heels. “You learn well, young one,” Melian said with a smile. She leaned in and wiped away the wetness on Galadriel’s face. She stood, lightly tying the silk robe she still wore, and began to search through a small chest. “If you wish for the world to listen to you, you must listen to it. Your kind will bend an ear to the beasts and the trees, but all things sing if you would but listen.” She pulled something out and walked back over to Galadriel, standing next to her and stroking her hair.

“Strength of will is also important. If you cannot obey your own mind, why should anything else heed your commands?”

Galadriel shivered in anticipation, eager to prove herself but also nervous of what Melian would ask of her.

Melian walked away and pulled a chair from her desk. “Rise, my dear, and come sit here.”

Galadriel rose as gracefully as possible, trying to ignore the stiffness that had set in from kneeling so long. She sat very straight in the chair, feet planted with her hand on her knees. 

“Now sit on the edge, as far as you can from the back,” instructed Melian. “And spread your legs.” Galadriel complied, shifting to the edge of the chair and pushing her knees out. 

“No, wider.” She spread her legs as wide as she could in the chair, constrained by the arms. She arched her back to keep her balance.

“Now chin up.” Melian tapped her chin with a long finger. “Would you like me to fasten your hair to help hold your head still?”

“No, I can hold it,” Galadriel said, despite the discomfort already growing in her back. Melian smiled at her, and she knew she had made the right decision.

“Cross your elbows behind your back. Oh, very good.” Galadriel tried not to preen under Melian’s approval. 

“Now, in this exercise, I would like you to listen to the stone very carefully. Your father’s people think they have mastery of stone, but true mastery comes from deep understanding. Listen to the song it has. Feel its true nature. After we are done I will ask for you to tell me the heart of the stone, so pay careful attention. But before that, I will use it as a conduit for power. It will be useful for you to contrast that power with that of wood and ivory, as we have used before.”

“I think it will also be useful for me to experience different types of stone,” Galadriel said. “For I know at least there are many properties a stone may have, and I think I will need to hear their differences before I can truly articulate what makes this stone unique.”

Melian laughed, a soft cascade of bells. “Patience young one! I have already asked much of you this night and I will ask more still, and yet you demand further lessons.” Melian knelt in front of her and smiled, gently holding Galadriel’s legs so that the strain of holding them apart was eased for a moment. “I will teach you the song of many things, but first you must learn this one.”

She leaned in to kiss Galadriel, her mouth sweet and soft, and her hair like wings sliding around to cocoon them in fragrant darkness. Melian pulled away and knelt between her legs again. She began to slowly circle Galadriel’s clit with the pad of her thumb, gradually applying more pressure. Galadriel felt wetness gather between her legs and found she already had to school herself to keep her hips still. 

Melian slid two fingers into her, gently pressing against her walls but never stopping the movement of her thumb. Galadriel could feel her heartbeat between her legs and had to press her lips together to keep a moan from escaping her as Melian drew her hand away. 

Melian held up for her the object she had pulled out from the chest. The stone sphere was a swirling deep blue, the color of evening sky just after sunset. 

She looked thoughtfully at Galadriel and ran a finger between her lower lips. “I think you are slick enough as it is.” She replaced her finger with the stone and began to tease her with it. “I’m going to push this inside you. Accept it and hold it until I say otherwise. Listen to what it has to tell you.” She slowly pushed the stone inside, stopping only after her second knuckle had breached Galadriel.

The stone felt cold and alien within her, an unyielding presence that she slowly adjusted to. Melian began to play with her clit again, teasing touches that kept her desire high but did not satisfy. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the stone. At first she heard nothing, and she worried she had finally found a task she would fail at. Then, she heard a soft hum, in a different register from the music of nature she normally listened for. She realized it had been so hard to notice because the song was regular and perfect, endless repetitions of the same motif.

“Keep your chin up, or I shall force it up with your hair,” Melian reminded her. She tilted her chin back up, and tried to refocus on the stone.

“You should have a base for what the stone sounds like alone. Now feel how Music travels through it.” Galadriel felt the stone shake inside her, the vibrations setting her nerves alive.

“Very good!” Melian praised. “Now—”

Galadriel couldn’t suppress a gasp as the door to Melian’s chambers opened. Elu Thingol walked in, preoccupied by a letter he was reading. She fought to keep her legs open, and felt her face heat up as she thought about how exposed she was.

“Good evening, love. The marshall would like to know what is in those crates you are sending East, and if there are any instructions you have in regard to their transportation.” 

Melian ceased her ministrations and rose to greet Thingol. She smiled sharp as a raptor. “Tell him it is only seed for them to grow their own herbs in our shaded woods. They must be kept dry, but that is the only consideration.” She leaned down and gave Thingol a chaste kiss.

“The marshall will be much relieved. He thought he heard breathing in the crates.” He walked over to his desk and began to leaf through some papers. “Lady Galadriel, how are you this evening? Are you finding Doriath a welcoming place?”

Galadriel took a deep breath and willed her voice not to shake. “I am very well, my lord. I find Doriath a most hospitable home.” Even though Melian was no longer touching her, she could feel her arousal growing despite, or maybe because, of the awkward interruption. 

“Aha!” Thingol held up the paper he had been looking for. He turned back to Melian. “I will not be back until moonset, love. Have a wonderful evening.” He swept out of the room with no further glance at Galadriel.

Melian looked after him fondly. “He cares so much for his kingdom, working day and night to lead his people.” She turned back to Galadriel, who felt the vibrations of the stone inside her grow more intense. “Someday you too will understand what it is like to have a husband, to hold a different heart as precious as your own. Someday you will know what motherhood is, and the fear and heartbreak it brings.” The words rang true to Galadriel, and she knew them to be foresight. 

Melian sat on the arm of the chair and began to play with Galadriel’s nipples. “But now is your time for learning and knowledge. Grow your power now, so you can use it to protect the ones you love later.” Melian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Can you come like this?”

“I think so, my lady,” Galadriel gasped.

“Then come for me,” Melian commanded. Galadriel focused on the sensations within her, and remembered the feel of Melian’s fingers, and the stab of arousal and fear she had felt being so exposed before Thingol. With a cry she came, pulsing around the stone.

“Relax now, dear one,” Melian said, pushing her back in the chair. Galadriel allowed her knees to close and her back to hunch forward as she caught her breath. The stone had stopped vibrating but was still within her, singing with only its own song now. 

Melian pulled out paper and quill at the desk. “Clean yourself up, and meditate on the nature of stone. Begin to think of all the ways you can use its power. You can write if you wish, but only if that’s what your learning requires.”

As Galadriel removed the stone and cleaned it in the ever-moving pool in the bath chamber, she realized she was already eager for her next lesson. Beleriand was wide and wild, and there was much to learn here that she would never have learned in Valinor. The shadows of pain and loss she saw on the horizon were daunting, but she could not see ever regretting her choice.


End file.
